Heat Cycle
by SwampFoxLily9
Summary: Optimus Prime is experiencing a heat cycle. When he goes through it, Sam is there and he doesn't know what to do. SLASH :3 Enjoy! Ratings gone up!
1. Heat Cycle

**Heat Cycles**

By: SwampFoxLily9

**Warnings: ** Brief sensual moments/content/actions, the like. And as always, *don't flame me* Slash! XD Enjoy!  
**Summary:** Optimus, after a strange dream about Sam, goes to visit Ratchet in a quest to answer his evoking 'spark' dream. Ratchet tells him he's going to go through a heat cycle, and Sam's going to be there during it. What will happen? You know the drill! XD

To the Autobot leader Optimus Prime the ideals of the humans were quite strange. He observed wearily as a human NEST operative watched a 'movie' (a veritable ordeal with images and an object designated Television) and munched on salty popcorn. His optics scanned the rectangular oddity and came up with nothing. How strange, he muttered to himself. A small, delicate apparition came within his peripherals and his spark fluttered. The human, Samuel, walked past and patted him on the ped. A rush of energy flung itself up his corporeal spine, and then his engines purred ornately when his gaze met Samuel's honey hazel eyes.

"Hey big bot. What's up?" Sam asked, peering up at the huge Autobot.

"The ceiling is above us. Why do you ask, Samuel?" Optimus answered seriously, and to the mechs astonishment, Samuel laughed heartily and gave him a stern rub on the ped again. Optimus' thoughts were abolished when his spark throbbed and he let out an audible moan, but he maintained a virtuous face. Ignoring the sound, Samuel leaped up into Optimus' open servos and climbed onto his shoulder stacks.

"So... what are they watching?" Optimus gave Sam a look of utmost confusion, and another laugh slipped past the human's lips. "I mean, what... oh never mind. You know what?" Glints of the T.V highlighted his companion as he struggled to hop down from Optimus' shoulder stacks. Sam's feet landed softly on the ground and he lightly dusted himself off. "You and I should watch a flick. I'll know! There's a drive in around here. We'll go together." Optimus acknowledged the fact that Sam was inviting him to watch a movie. Suddenly, another human crossed his vision. It was the NEST commander William Lennox. Captain Lennox grabbed Sam and told him it was nighty- night time for the bots and ushered him out. The young male nodded and waved bye to Optimus with a cheekily made grin.

Optimus stood dazed, completely absorbed in a trance until Lennox tapped him on his ped and asked him if he was alright.

"Everything seems to be computable, William. I do have a contradictorily problem on my processor, though." Lennox paused and shook his head as if he had a headache.

"English, my friend. English." The Captain answered with a heavy sigh. Optimus considered telling him that it was in fact English he spoke but withheld the information.

"Samuel is coming over to watch a 'movie' with myself. I am unfamiliar with this situation." The mech replied, and William gave him an odd glance then burst into fits of giggles and laughter. "What is humorous, Captain Lennox?" Optimus inquired with a cocked helm.

Between gasps for breath William tried to speak, but all that came out was more laughter. Finally the giggling died down and the human gulped in breaths of air. "Sam asked you out on a... ahh... date!" Optimus pondered the thought for a nanoclick. A date? What an odd name for circumstances such as that.

"What is a date?" Optimus asked. The commanding officer smiled and paused momentarily, as if about to tell a secret, then said with a cheesy smirk-

"A time and date set for 2 people who are going out together. That's what you'll be doing." Optimus' optics offlined for a moment, then on lined as the realization hit. He had confirmed a date with Samuel. This was definitely an opposition of contrast. Lennox merely smiled- grabbed his coat off the couch- winked at the juxtaposed Autobot leader and left him to his thoughts.

_The Next Morning..._

Optimus woke up from his recharge with a slight throbbing helmache and heavily lidded optics. He had the queerest of dreams; simply put he roused with a palpitated spark. It included the human Samuel and himself, with some unexpected results. With his peds clicking softly down unto the ground, Optimus lifted himself up and rubbed his helm softly to calm the growing qualms in his lower circuitry. Thoughts swam like a torrent of hot, scalding lava inside his mind- he needed to quench this undying thirst of wanton. The exhausted bot exited his berthing quarters and directed his attention towards the Chief Medical Officer for an inquisition.

"Ratchet, my loyal comrade. May I ask a question concerning spark dreams?" Optimus asked diligently, with a slight hint of tire in his tone.

"Yes, of course. What do you wish to know?" Ratchet put down his data pad and motioned the inquisitorial mech into the Infirmary Quarters. The two entered and seated themselves on the berth.

"I... had a dream last cycle about the human Samuel." Images of the dream drifted past his optics, one of which were slightly arousing- Samuel panting, perspiration coating his blushing flesh and mewling Optimus' name. His spark lurched at the cogitation of Samuel in his berth, sprawled out, touching all those sensitive cables beneath his armor... He refrained from thinking past the dream and his CMO gave him a questionable look of stance. Ratchet did an initial scan of Optimus' counter parts, and received signs of elevated pulsations and a slight hint of a heat cycle.

"Optimus... by your pheromone and spark readings, you are about to enter a heat cycle. Are you going anywhere today?" Optimus shook his helm and touched the area around his spark chamber. It glowed and swirled inside its residence, building speed as another roll of nausea swept across his processor. The oncoming heat cycle would not be a pleasant one, which Optimus knew. Ratchet tapped some buttons on the consol of his data pad then grabbed a syringe filled with a gelatin-like substance. "This," he said as he pressed against one of Optimus' cables, "will aid in quelling your heat cycle. Consequentially, I haven't had a reliable test subject. No one has had a heat cycle in megacycles." He pushed the syringe inside and pressed the tip gently. The white, opaque liquid slipped inside and disappeared into the cable. "Alright. All finished, Optimus. Good luck in your heat cycle."

The thought of the oncoming movie date had the Autobot leader staggering outside his berthing quarters. Somehow the effects had only lasted moments, and when Optimus stepped outside the Infirmary he almost overloaded. His peripheral vision was blanketed with warnings of imminent stasis lock- Primus, he couldn't see- then finally the mech managed to press the correct sequence of buttons and fall into his berth. Recharge greeted him with open arms, and then the room darkened.

When Optimus rose from his slumber, everything was dark and the sky had quieted to a purplish yellow with aspects of red. A knock ruptured across the room and assaulted his audios. He gave a rumble of acknowledgement, and then opened the door. There stood Ironhide with his cannons glistening and a grimace as usual.

"Optimus, your human requires your presence." The black mech rumbled, silently turning away as the sluggish Autobot leader gathered his thoughts in a frantic stumble. Sam was here, and now he desperately tried to quell the images that arouse from his overheated processor. Another shaky torrent of nausea flooded everywhere, even in his limbs. Optimus staggered out the door and leaned on the hallway walls for support, resting his helm on the cool surface of the wall. It had a pleasant effect to the mech, his internal fans slowly calming the maelstrom stirring his innards.

Ironhide gazed back momentarily, expectant of his leader to pass him in the hall. No, he was leaning on the wall, but regained balance as if he had tripped over something. Hm. '_Peculiar behavior exhibited- result of over recharge?'_ Ironhide thought to himself, deliberating the state of his leader. Ironhide stepped forward to offer help, but Optimus motioned him away with an awry glance. Then a scent hit his olfactory senses, a heavy musky perfume that clung in the air like wet cloth. It was a phenomenal scent, astute and made the weapon specialist shudder. _Heat cycle. _All that ran through his mind was heat cycle, heat cycle, slag- _heat cycle. _

Ironhide ran as fast as he could to escape the temptation of interfacing with a very vulnerable Optimus Prime, warily aware of the consequences if said bot had taken him to berth. After moments of passing nanoclicks, Optimus felt a slight relief pass over his body- so he continued his trek to the recreational room. Bots and human NEST operatives alike were indulging in video games, movies and the Television. Through the merge of scenery, at the very edge of the room seated in a blue chair was the human Samuel. Optimus' spark whirled into gear and sped up its clicking, making his audios thrum within the pace of the matrix. Rolls of uneasiness mixed with frustration bubbled inside him as he led his way to Samuel, that queasy feeling settling in his fluid tanks.

"Hey, Optimus. Are you ready for our movie?" Samuel asked, his golden auburn eyes glistening with excitement. In his grasp he had a pillow, a blanket and a cellular device. Such simple necessities, Optimus chuckled to himself. The mech realized he felt so much better when Samuel was present, so he noted that and put on his best impression of a human smile. The two exited the bunker and Sam watched with amazement as Optimus transformed into a Flaming Peterbilt convoy. To Sam's surprise, the driver side opened and awaited his arrival. Sam had never had the opportunity to ride in the driver's side, or even in the Peterbilt itself, so this was new.

"Enter, please, Sam." Optimus' baritone voice resonated inside the den, so Sam simply obliged and hopped into the Peterbilt. Once seated, warmth spread up his back and glided across unto his cheeks and face. The seat beneath him tumbled and it oddly aroused him. _He's comforting me, that's all..._ Sam reassured himself, so he dismissed the feelings as reactions to the convoy's hospitality. They drove in silence until the two reached the drive in, and found a space that was isolated enough so Optimus and Sam could talk without interruption.

"We've got time before the movie start, so what do you want to talk about?" Sam offered, wanting to break the suffocating silence between the two. Optimus merely rumbled his engines- and warmed the leather bound seat. A blush rippled across Sam's face when he felt a coil somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach and tried to muffle a strangled moan. "O-optimus...?" Sam eased, a feeling torn between friendship and intimacy. This was Optimus, his guardian, not his lover in anyway... but Optimus was displaying clear signs he wanted that kind of relationship. Could he love the convoy in a manner as a friend and a lover?

"O-optimus?"

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!_

**Cliff hanger... lololol. Thanks for all the peeps who reviewed/favored! I'll think about updating dis if more people like it. Concrit is welcome but NO SLASH flames. I will use 'em to make Energon cookies. :3**


	2. Samuel's Burden

**Heat Cycle**

By: SwampFoxLily9

**Warnings: ** Human/mech smut, brief notions of le sexytimes (love that word...) SLASH. Yep. Oh, and some mild hologram!Optimus... and dominant!Optimus... PWP.

**Author's Note: **Well... I was surprised to get so many reviews! As a generous donation, to Optimus' Girl, here's your Energon cookie for Optimus made from the non-existent SLASH flames I got! Thanks to those peeps and more to come from our reviewers! *you will get cookies too!*

Sam sat in the leather seat, enraptured by the pleasant sensations trickling over his body. Perspiration dribbled and slicked across his flesh as the windows slowly closed and the atmosphere collectively gained heat. The leather melded, contorted to his form and still the seat rolled out sensual trembles, eager to elicit more moans from the human. Sam gripped his thighs in a desperate attempt to regain control of his bodily actions, hands digging into the seams of worn out denim. He licked his chapped lips, struggled to gain composure of not giving in, almost drawing blood from biting his cheek so harshly. Finally a strangled sob of endearment pushed past his lips and earned Sam a content rush of heat to his crotch.

"Optimus... w-why..." He managed to ask, articulating the y with a hungry moan. Optimus responded with an enthralling sense of pleasure to Sam's member, in a somewhat tantalizing manner. It suddenly became too hot, too musky and Sam realized something wasn't exactly correct. "Please, w-what's...? What's the...?" He inhaled deeply, breath ragged and skin tainted a crimson flush color. To Optimus' audios, all he heard was his, _his_ Samuel murmur and plead for something, and to the aroused mech it was pleas of ravishment.

"Samuel... relax." Optimus demanded, his seductive tone echoing in the den. Sam willingly lent back and the seat conformed to him, placing the human in a comfortable horizontal position. Waves of delirium crashed into Sam's mind, a small barely audible voice saying this was not Optimus, but an altered form, a dream he could not awake from. His head tossed languidly to the side, warmth caressing his length- it rubbed with utmost friction. The human grasped the button to his jeans, as if to service himself, but a calloused hand brought it away.

There, in the passenger side of the convoy, was a raven crested man with cerulean eyes and a slight 5 o' clock shadow. His eyes were tainted with a deep lustrous gaze, pupils blown and almost glowing. _Was this Optimus?_ Sam thought, feeling a strange twinge ach in his belly. _If he is... he's fucking sexy..._ The human choked on the words, his fingers splaying across lips, shocked at the thoughts toward the Autobot leader. Now Optimus was removing his tight red shirt, revealing a long, tan abdomen with small brown tuffs of hair here and there. He reached across and took Sam by the hand and seated him in his lap. Sam gasped as the hologram ran a digit over his lips, then ran a trail of pinches and caresses until he reached the end of Sam's shirt fabric. Optimus observed the panting young adolescent, a thin smile preening from the corners of his mouth. He was going to enjoy this, with all of the pleasantries.

"Optimus... please..." Sam pleaded, gyrating his hips in a quarrelsome manner. Optimus lifted the shirt over the young boy's head- then tossed to the floor. For the longest time, the two stared at each other, unsure whether to stop, but that, Optimus whispered was _not _in the question. Slowly, their foreheads met and Sam paused hesitantly. _Continue, Sam, now!_ Optimus thought deliriously, eager to have Sam sprawled across the seat mewling his name. Without any warning, he lifted his hips and their lips greeted each other. A fevorent sense of need and passion drifted through the leader. His tongue mingled and explored the inside of Sam's mouth, and the adolescent returned the favor by reciprocating the deed. (Remember give me your face? )

Deft fingers teased Sam's body, one hand on his slim hip and another furled in the curls of amber hair. Optimus enjoyed having the boy in his command and pressed his mouth against a collarbone, then nipped played on the spot. Sam yelped, his hands tightening across a tan sweating waist. A moment surpassed without any action, and Sam realized things were about to get serious. Like _sexually _serious. Optimus gripped Sam and licked the shell of his ear, then whispered darkly-

"Clothes. Off. Now." Sam almost ripped the seams of denim as he hurriedly removed them. To his utmost amazement, Optimus' pants were already gone revealing small, thin blue boxer briefs. A tent was apparent in the centre of the briefs, as Sam saw so was his. Soon the two melted together as the temperature rose to a suffocating 104 degrees, and soft seductive saxophone music drifted from the glowering stereo. * * Optimus was the first to move his hand to the space above the human's briefs, fingers testing the waist bands elasticity. They slipped inside and grasped the prize that awaited him.

Sam's breathing ceased as Optimus ran his palm on the underside of his length, squeezing and gaining dominance of the situation. He trembled as the strokes began softly, then collectively quickened when Sam begged and pleaded for more, whispering things like 'Faster, please...' and 'Optimus... faster...!' He observed as Sam pressed his forehead to his and whine, a moan spilling out like a broken fountain. Then he looked down and saw a white substance coating his hands. _Fluids expelled after a sexual climax? _How queer, Optimus muttered, then saw the expression plastered on his, yes, _his _human's face.

His eyes were closed, but pale, brown lashes reached the cleft of his cheek arches. A pink, rosy glow radiated from the humans façade, and he rested his head on Optimus' shoulder. Optimus rested a hand on the boy's tuft of hair and smiled serenely as the movie started. The film started, and the only audible thing was Sam's soft exhaling and inhaling and the saxophone music from the stereo.

_After The Movie..._

Sam roused as the film shortly ended, still curled against the warmth of Optimus' clavicle. The engine of the Peterbilt revved and started up, then drove silently as the movie screen shut off and people began to leave. He didn't even get to see the movie... but here he was seated beside the last person he had ever expected- Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader certainly knew the way to distract someone from a movie, a damn _well _distraction, at that. Abruptly, as soon as they hit the highway, Optimus clasped his wrist and brought it above Sam's head.

"We haven't finished, Samuel." The hologram confided, bringing a thin finger to rest on Sam's hips. It lingered there for the longest minute Sam had ever experienced and prolonged at the dent of the boy's navel. A hand glided up his back then stopped at his neck, listlessly trying to make Sam show he wanted more. Sam felt an urge to fondle the leader, so he followed the instinct- lent down, ran his lips across the tummy of Optimus and shifted his legs. Now Optimus was leaning back on the leather bound seat and encouraging the boy to continue his expedition. Both thighs were spread for Sam, and Sam alone. Optimus gripped Sam's shoulder as the adolescent went down from his navel to the hard member of the Prime.

Sam licked the engorged length, his eyes never leaving the dark embellished gaze of his suitor. The inside of Sam's mouth was pure bliss and Optimus grasped dark curls, scooting closer so he could feel the insinuated encase of warmth. They continued this until Optimus felt an unfamiliar coil of heat rush to the pit of the hologram's stomach, then trembled as a flood of emotions embraced his body. His body went slack after the midst of the orgasm and brought his human to sit on his lap. Samuel was panting harshly, saliva dribbling on the cusp of his lip. Optimus brushed it away and kissed Sam tenderly on the cheek. The boy blushed quaintly, and to Optimus it seemed cute.

The two arrived at base and Sam almost walked out in his briefs, but the Autobot leader reminded his through the stereo that he required clothes to exit the convoy. During the ride, Sam had fallen asleep and the hologram had disappeared, but not before brushing his lips across his human's, then returning to Optimus. Sam hastily put on his clothes then left with a grin that almost everyone questioned- except Captain Lennox. Once Sam spotted Lennox chatting heartily with Optimus, he knew that Lennox was aware of their plans.

He crept behind a wall and eavesdropped on the chatting companions, hearing thin slivers of the conversation.

"Samuel and I- engaged- sexual tension..." Oh god, Optimus was retelling the entire night with a novel! His cheeks flushed when Lennox laughed and patted the convoy brotherly, congratulating Optimus on his score with Sam. _What? What? Optimus did NOT score with me during the movie. No. _ Sam shook his head, silently screaming inside his mind that the leader did not score with people. It was just an unpleasant thought for Sam to be thinking and then he saw Lennox coming his way. Shit.

Lennox immediately saw Sam peering from the wall and knew he had been listening in on their conversation. This was a perfect opportunity to completely embarrass the kid for intruding on what seemed like an intimate relay. He gave a false surprised gasp and dragged Sam to Optimus, wearing a grin that could blind a blind man. Optimus' engines purred when he saw Samuel standing there, a blush resonating across his face.

"So... Optimus tells me you and he had a movie date." Sam glared daggers at the Captain, knowing he was doing this to torture him.

"It wasn't a_ date, _Captain Lennox. It was a meeting for close friends."

"From what I heard, you seem to be more than friends."

"I- I... he! We're friends, alright!" Sam stated defensively- god he could feel Optimus' gaze burning into his skull. Well, he would _consider _their relationship in a more intimate setting, not with Lennox looming over him like a dark rain cloud. He watched as Optimus transformed from convoy to the large mech he knew so well, and his heart thrummed fast. Maybe he had feeling undisclosed towards the leader, but until now he hadn't realized them. Optimus lifted a servo out and grabbed Sam gently, and their gaze meeting. Fireworks exploded in Sam's mind when those blue optics searched his entire body, rendering evidence for special places that would pay off later in later situations.

Lennox smiled, then left to find Ironhide watching him earnestly. Their eyes met awkwardly and the Captain questioned his sanity- was Ironhide smiling? That mech almost NEVER smiled at anyone- but here he was grinning like an idiot. _Curse Sam for rubbing off on those bots. They're starting to look at men like some kind of starving sex addict._ He gave a curt nod in Ironhide's direction and ran straight towards the rec room to avoid any more awkward situations.

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!_

**Authors Note: **Yes, I like sexy sax music. And the part when Optimus and Sam are kissing, all I could think was Optimus saying 'Give me your face,' and them going at it for hours. Yes, hours. Thanks to all those who favored, I try to stay true to my updates. More mech/human smut is to come, my dears. So don't worry. And as a bonus, I'm giving Energon cookies to those who review.

Here's the list:

AquaGrace

Lady Quickshift

Silentperson

Windsofchange

PrimesSPARROW

So do it! *like Optimus and Sam!*

SwampFoxLily9 out!

(Until next time)


	3. A Time To Reflect

**Heat Cycle**

By: SwampFoxLily9

**Warnings:** Misuse of the English language, SLASHY hints tossed about, Mild occ of characters. Mech on man smut! PWP...

**Authors Note: **Sorry guys about the late update, my faithful reviewers! I had things to do, so this might be slightly crude. To those all confused, it will make sense later. :D Thanks to Optimus' Girl! *you get a whole plate of cookies* you make my day shine brighter! P.s. What song are you thinking of? :3 List of Energon cookies at the end. Enjoy!

Both factions glanced at one another, absorbed in the other's eyes. Sam observed warily as Optimus lifted a servo and trickled a finger down his cheek, lovingly stroking his human. A discussion was about to commence- and they might as well enjoy the company before the temperature heightened. Tension clung in the room as Optimus continued caressing the human curled against his spark chamber. Sam was the first to speak, thumbs twining in a calloused manner.

"Optimus, why-?" Optimus pressed his large finger against Sam's soft pink lips, readily awaiting the oncoming situation.

"I was entering a heat cycle. A nefarious time for Cybertronians, a time in which we search for a suitable mate. Unfortunately, I had encountered you-" Sam winced as the words rolled off in his head, _unfortunately- _"-and was not able to contain myself." Optimus glanced at the boy, his spark nearly leapt out of his spark chamber. Tears streamed in vertical orbs of his cheeks, then plopped unto Optimus' heated metal. This boy was suffering, as Optimus could tell, but the simplicity of it confused the Autobot leader. "Why are you leaking fluids, Samuel?" He inquired as his optics fell upon the blotched face of Sam.

Sam gave him a look of utmost distaste- shaking his head at the admissible Autobot leader. "I'm crying because... everything that happened- it wasn't true?" Sam muttered, intent clear on avoiding the intense gaze of Optimus Prime. A tear slid down his cheek when the words met lips and crashed to the steely blanket beneath his body. Optimus debated the words of said human. _Was Samuel under the impression that all that occurred during my heat cycle was a mere fluke?_ Surely he had chosen Sam for a compatible suitor, and that's why he had done what he had done.

"Samuel, I did this because in my processor I perceived you as compatible. I would never do anything to injure." Optimus chastised, fazed by the warm smile threatening to spill across his human's lips. He had spoken something that pleased Samuel, and that itself made his spark flutter amiably. The two lay there for some unattended time, content with the latter's company until a whimper echoed into the room where they resided. Sam roused from a blissful slumber and met Optimus with the same intention. Something was not right, and they were going to go investigate.

It turns out the emission had come from Captain Lennox, with the human curled in a contorted ball with Ironhide preening over his body. Sam had rushed over, pulled the quivering Captain upwards and into his open embrace, and looked at the expression copulated within Lennox's face. It was of happiness Sam had never seen in regards with the tough Captain, a dumbstruck smile spread all around. Ironhide seemed infuriated, heatedly conversing with Optimus as if he interrupted the most vital thing his cycle had ever encountered. Lennox grinned at Sam, his palm slicing over the skin of Sam's face with sloppy vigor.

One thought entered Sam's mind- _He's drunk._ Lennox laughed and pushed Sam away, stumbling over to Ironhide's side. The onyx mech merely glanced down at the Captain and the barest of hints revealed they had been doing things unspoken to Optimus and Sam. Ironhide wrapped his servo around the drunken Lennox and led him away- eyes still harboring on their Leader with hawk-like fashion.

"It seems like your Weapon specialist was taking advantage of a _very _drunk Captain." Sam said after leaving Ironhide and Lennox to do whatever they were doing. Optimus acknowledged, knowing well that Ironhide had a 'miniscule' of crushes on Captain Lennox in the beginning. He did know that an oncoming heat cycle was imminent for Ironhide, so it was best to avoid the bot until it would surpass. Suddenly, an arable tension hung over the two while walking back to Optimus' quarters. "Optimus... can we take a drive?" Sam offered, hoping that he could have an intimate relation with the conversable Autobot leader.

"As you wish, Samuel."

_On the road... _

Sam had taken the driver side with an amorous glaze, silently praising himself for asking Optimus to their first movie as friends. The adolescent snickered when thoughts of Lennox came to mind, knowing well that karma was indefinitely on his side. He was now transfixed with the sight before him, taking in the sights of barren rocks and sparse vegetation. Optimus broke the silence with a rumble of his engine, purring delicately as his hologram peered from the backseat. Optimus moved to the passenger side and nearly startled Sam out of the window.

"God- Optimus! You jerk!" Sam scolded, punching him in the shoulder with a frown. Optimus apologized, then moved his hand closer to Sam's when he once again took in the scenery. Finally Optimus brushed his deft fingertips across Sam's hand and held it in a gracious manner. Sam turned to face the Leader with a smile, returning the favor by squeezing the holograms palm. Both stared at each other, brown eyes caught in the mist of cerulean ones. Like a slow motion scene, they brought their lips together, tasting the flavor of each other's mouth with eagerness. Optimus stroked his human's face with tender relish, accepting the hand being pressed against his back, almost forgetting he was Cybertronian- how he wished to have Samuel back mewling at his mercy once again. A tongue darted across Sam's lips, and then long arms wrapped themselves around the adolescents' accentuated waist. Sam laid his head against Optimus' shoulder, eye lids threatening to close as the Leader played incessantly with his dark curls.

"Rest, my little Samuel- rest your weary head." Optimus then sampled the taste of the shell of Sam ear, brusquely nipping at the very tip. A soft moan escaped the younger's mouth, and Optimus tediously slipped a finger inside the waistband of his jeans. Sam heatedly gasped, eyes flying open at the rush of fluid trickling southwards. It teased the slim jut of Sam's hip, tracing circles lazily as Optimus put Sam in an easier seated position. Now Sam was in Optimus' lap in between his thighs, rubbing sensuously against his crotch. The convoy abruptly ended the drive by pulling up to a beautiful sceneric area by a lake with crescent waters and milky plains.

The sun was barely hovering the blue waters when Optimus took his human away from the Peterbilt- slightly carrying him to the wheat fields a fair distance away from the glistening water. He set Sam down by a thick brush of cat tails, and then continued further exploring his admission in the 16 wheeler. A tongue snaked across the expanse of creamy white flesh of Sam's neck, then slowly, but surely continued southwards. Sam met his guardians face with a breathless laugh, the formidable tension now gone. Now a sensuous and romantic atmosphere arouse, merging the two lovers into a warm embrace.

With all problems and enigmas set aside, Optimus trekked further until he reached the mound of clothing separating him from pure bliss. He made a motion with his hand that stated 'Remove the clothes.' Sam hooked the tips of his thumbs into the denim and shrugged them off; a surly glance at Optimus was duly noted. With pants removed and panting lightly, Optimus nestled his head between Sam's thighs, nudging the soft skin of his human. A shrouded, rough texture met Sam's hardened member, and then sparks erupted across his field of vision. A continual motion of slow, impenetrable massages were applied to Sam's length, easing him over to the dark side of the moon. (Yes, I know) /

From Sam's mouth there came whines and gestures of more, for just more than plain sodomy- he wanted to go all the way. _All _the way. Optimus picked up on the sense, stopping the strokes and observing Sam for a brief moment. All the strain was released and now they were decidedly awaiting this moment. This, in which Sam was going to volunteer everything to Optimus, to allow him to caress his body and merge at last.

"Are you sure, Samuel?" Optimus asked, running a callous hand though Sam's dark curls. He nodded, words not available when Optimus removed his own clothes, a tight red shirt and blue denims slacks tossed aside. His tan, admirable body glistened with perspiration when the sun graced his flesh- and all Sam could do was gaze with a school-girlish awe. The twosome were now completely naked, with Optimus hovering above the human in a domineering manner. Optimus sliced the space between them by kissing Sam, pushing his hips against the adolescents in a patient, wise method. Passion and desperation built between Optimus and Sam, their lips and tongues caught in a tangle of emendation.

"I'm ready, Optimus." Sam said between well placed kisses and moans of pleasure. The Autobot leader readily held his length at Sam's hole, teasing the sensitive area with motions of enlightenment. He slipped inside, cautious not to cause any discomfort to the already moaning Sam. Optimus lifted his hips and pushed with a vigorous groan- and felt a tight, rigid sensation encase his length. His human wailed in both agony and a sadistic groan of enthusiasm, hands gripping Optimus' hips with near desperation. With delicacy, their lips meshed and a slight rhythm built as bodies rubbed and slid against one another- pressing forward for the special moment that awaited them.

"O-optimus... I-I'm..." Sam drew a sharp inhale of breath, and released a throaty cry as the orgasm hit, his body spasmodically convulsing into oblivion. White blotched the surface of both Optimus' and Sam's stomachs as the feeling passed- then Optimus followed suit, his tan and freckled face spurting with beads of sweat- then he collapsed onto Sam. The person beneath him coughed and struggled to get out from the heavy hologram- _why were they so heavy?_ They lay naked, motionless, until the moon slowly drifted from the dark clouds. Sam pushed the slumbering hologram aside and put his shirt on, then jeans. He watched as Optimus woke, and smiled. The hologram already had clothes on- and at that a damn _fine _attire. A burlesque red shirt melted against his skin, then black leather tights that accentuated his long, thin legs.

His hair was light amber brown that complemented cerulean eyes, and until now did Sam notice how beautiful his guardian was. Optimus grinned happily at him, a new expression that Sam enjoyed on the holograms features. Sam grabbed his hand and walked back to the Peterbilt, head resting on a shoulder the entire time. The two both drove back to base within each other's company, contentedly asleep across the seat. When they arrived, both departed with the other on their minds, eagerly awaiting the morning.

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!_

**Author Notes:** Many thanks to Optimus' Girl, you motivate me! Here's the list for mah cookie recipients.

AliciaSilver

Peya Luna

BlasterDark

And Guest? *I want to include everybody*

And Optimus' Girl! Your reviews just make me happy, so take some for Optimus, please! :3

SwampFoxLily9 out!


End file.
